north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of North Sky premiered on June 8, 2014 on Wattpad. It was separated into two blocks, each representing each semester of the 2014-2015 school year. Chapters are uploaded on a weekly basis. The slogan for the entire season was "The trials of being a student at Northcreek High". The first block, 1A, chronicled mostly on the induction of the students to the newly built Northcreek High, as they attempt to fit in and build their reputations to fit themselves, giving all of them a fresh start. The slogan for the first block was called "The Reopening". The second block, 1B, follows on from the events of the 1A mid-season finale, as the characters continue on their journey that is high school. 1B's slogan was, "The Second Semester". Main Characters Juniors (Class of 2016) Dalton E. Gray as'' Kalan "Kale" Seymour ' - An attractive, but unintelligent popular guy who doesn't seem to have control over what he does in his life. '''Amber Montana as Jeanine "Janie" Coleman - The perky class vice president who wants to clean up her reputation she gained from her previous school. Cymphonique Miller as Eden Zaffaroni - A budding environmentalist who seems to be the only one with a sense of stability in her group of friends. Jaime Nakamura as Brandon Na - A lecherous and hard-headed player in the Northcreek Football Team. Sasha Pieterse as Gwen Monroe - An outgoing girl with the most perfect hair and a desire to rule the school after missing several months of school due to a flaw in her papers. Cameron Bright as Zander Linniard - A mischievous outsider who lacks confidence but is always there for his family. Sophomores (Class of 2017) Isabelle Fuhrman as Zooey Linniard - A cunning goth girl who has a thing for all things disturbing, and loves to create trouble around the school with her brother. Hailee Steinfeld as Tanya Carter - The resident princess and head of the cheerleading squad of Northcreek who has a niche in creating a tense atmosphere. Freshmen (Class of 2018) Tiffany Espensen as Alice Na - A naive, shy freshman who is becoming more social as she finds herself at her new school. Justin S. Myrick as Ryan Jason "RJ" Kirk - A poor-turned-rich guy who gets involved in illicit activities. 'Joey King as Robyn Winters '- A sweet, yet sometimes mean, young girl who has a secret wish to be popular. Secondary Characters 'Amandla Stenberg as Lily Welsh (Grade 10) '- A stern, focused person who is the class president of the school year. 'Jolie Vanier as Hillary Janeway (Grade 11) '- A mysterious person who dates Kale but has something hidden under a facade. 'Chloe Moretz as Ashley Morrison (Grade 11) '- A smart, down-to-earth person who is best friends with Hillary. 'Grayson Russell as Stephen Taylor (Grade 9) '- A freshman who has an array of problems associated to him and his name. 'Atticus Mitchell as Lyle Harris (Grade 11) '- A friend in the group of friends in the junior class for this year. 'Dev Patel as Arun Dhanraj (Grade 11) '- A slightly cocky but secretly under-confident guy with a crush on a certain tree-hugger. 'Denzel Whitaker as Xavier Ackerman (Grade 11) '- The leader of the drama club who has a flair in keeping things as dramatic as possible. 'Mark Indelicato as Pierce Cruz (Grade 10) '- A follower of Tanya's gang. 'Billy Unger as Jonah Hurst (Grade 11) '- A talented guitar player and singer who tries out for the Talent Competition. Episode List *There was a mild, temporary hiatus which caused episode 13 to be uploaded much later.